I'd Come For You
by WrathfilledPenmanship
Summary: A hell hound attack lands a 13 year old girl hunter named Alana in Dean's care. This is pre-end of season 3. So it's in the middle-ish. Awkward!Dean. My first major story, read it and give me some feedback! -Wrathfilled Penmanship.
1. Unexpected Visitor

~~Im aware that this is a shorrrrttt chapter, but no worrries they'll become longer. This is sort of song-fic per se. I got the idea for the title from a Nickleback song. It's called I'd Come For You. [[Duhh. :D]] Feel free to state your opinion to your hearts content. Uhmm. If you have any questions post them in the reviews or just message me, i'd be happy to answer any. Im also kinda looking for a beta. If you are interested again put it in the reviews or message me. ~~

* * *

A car screeched into the parking lot and an 13 year old little girl went tumbling out of it. She faced the car fury crossing her features for a long moment. _"Get out`a here!" _She snapped, her coverse clad feet kicking at the door, her words loud and fierce as she yelled at whomever threw her from the passenger side of the car. The car drove off, the tires screeching and throwing dust into the young girls youngs girls name was Alana. She coughed and ducked away. Her bottom lip quivered for a moment but only a moment before she caught hold of her composure once more.

_"Where in the hell am I...?" _Alana whispered to herself slowly rising to her feet. She slipped her hand underneath the back of her sweatshirt, her small fingers enclosing a gun in her grasp. Alana pulled the gun from where it rested and held it attentively at her side.

_"Hello!"_ She called. _"An`body there?" _Alana clicked the safety of the gun off and slowly made her way down a lonesome street. She heard a twig snap and she turned on her heels, something was creeping around in the dark and it had the drop on her. Without thinking Alana back-peddled a few feet then began to run. She fled down one of the main streets, she saw shops, the rain stung her skin as it fell from the sky. She passed a sign as she ran faster. It said 'Singer's Salvage Yard.' She took a breath and continued running whatever was after her followed. She darted through the piles of cars her small body sliding over the hood of a beat-up old mustang. She ran further, there was a light on in the house and she shot at whatever was behind her. A large black wolf, its fur mangled and dirty, lunged at her. It was then she realized what was happening. _"My ten years arent up!" _Alana screamed kicking at the beast. Hell Hound. She screamed again as it large claws dug into her newly feminine chest. Blood pooled along the rips of her shirt sitting over the wounds and Alana screamed louder.

**Meanwhile Inside**: Dean, Sam and Bobby sat around the table brainstorming ideas for an ongoing hunt. Dean had one year left to live and they needed to find away to elongate that time. They heard a scream from outside, it sounded tortured. Dean glanced out the window, his eyes widening like discs. "Get your guns.." He muttered moving away from the window down the stairs to the front door without hesitation. He opened the door and shot at the hell hound. Alittle suprised by the fact he could see it and neither Sam nor Bobby could,yet Dean's focus remained sharp.

The beast dissappeared from ontop of Alana's small frame. She rolled slightly to look up at the house. She saw Dean and Sam rushing to her, her vision blurred and she groaned lazily relaxing onto her back. She heard one of their voices, they shook and asked if she was okay. Their voices were very distinguishable from one an another. Deans was very stern and Sam was more panicked and gentle. Dean said something about taking her into the house and Alana tried to protest, but to no avail she was rushed into the house. _"Set her on the table." _Bobby ordered. The brothers obeyed. Dean delicately set her on the table while Sam grabbed a towel and handed it to Dean. Dean pressed it against her chest and rolled Alana onto her right side so she face him. Burshing the bangs from her eyes he looked at Bobby and his brother. _"She's just a kid.." _He said in shock.


	2. I Said No

Alana groaned and pushed at his hands. _"Ten years...not up..not up.." _She whimpered softly. Dean furrowed his brow and looked at her. Quickly glancing up to Sam. Sam set his jaw and looked back shifting his weight anxiously. Dean pulled one of the girls eyelids up. _"Hey..You awake?"_ Dean asked gently. She yanked herself away the pain in her chest making her grip the edge of the table. "Wh--Who are you?"

_"Im the dude that just saved your skin." _Dean responed.

Sam shifted his weight once more and began to speak. _"What got you out there?"_

_"Hell Hound." _Alana and Dean stated simultaneously. All four raised a brow at each other in surprise. She pulled the towel off of her chest.

_"I'm thankul for your help, but I should go." _She went to stand, but Dean touched her arm.

_"Stay." _He said his voice stern, yet friendly. _"Atleast let us--me--make sure that you're not that hurt." _

She narrowed her eyes something about Dean told Alana to trust him. She nodded and Dean booted Bobby and Sam from the room. The two men graoned and grumbled. A small giggle making its way past the girls lips.

Dean grabbed some antiseptic and gauze. _"So how old are you?"_

_"Old enough."_ She replied quickly, As if she were trained to give that response. That one response.

_"Well aren't you just sugar, spice and everything nice..." _Shrugging Dean walked to her. He visibly gulped. He wasn't sure if he should be the one to clean her wound. It was on her chest and she was a young girl. He didnt want to make her feel uncomfortable.

She looked up at him. _"What's wrong?" _

Dean set the stuff down. _"Ya know.. you're a.."_

_"A girl. Yeah, a girl that could probably kick your ass into next tuesday."_ She scoffed. She bit her lip as if to keep a chuckle at bay. _"What..are you afraid of the boobs I dont have yet?" _

Dean had no comeback for a moment. _"What are you some sort of Comedian?"_

_"Nope. Just a kid who happens to be funnier then you."_ She shot back.

Dean made a confused face. _"I--I dont even know you." _

_"Good, don't know me." _She said as she went to hop of the table uncconciously checking for her gun, she swore under her breath and glanced around.

Dean looked the girl up and down curiously. **Who is she?** He wondered. _"What you do lose your marbles..?" _He smirked.

_"No.. My gun." _She bit her lip. One thing she was sensitive about was her gun. It was her security blanket. Tears filled her eyes as she glanced around wandering where it was.

_"Hey, Hey." _He set a hand on her shoulder to calm her but she quickly slapped it away. Her eyes shot daggers her stare hard and cold. A shoot now and ask questions later look. Dean stepped back.

_"Im sure it's right near where we found you." _He said. _"Now if you sit down and let me make sure your not gonna die anytime soon. I'd be happy to take you out there to find it." _

Alana gulped and nodded, she removed her shirt the lace edged tanktop sitting underneath. Three long slashes decorated her chest from her left collar bone to her right bicep. Even Dean winced at the sight of the fleshy wounds.

_"Now that is nasty."_ He uttered.

_"Dont be a girl." _She retorted. Dean huffed and told her to lay down, she obeyed. Dean splashed some hydrogen peroxide mixed with holy water across her breast bone. She hissed and squirm the wound sizzling loudly. Her heels pushed out as she fought under the antibacterial pain.

Something about this young girl pushed for him to care. To Protect. He shook his head and looked at her. _"You're okay.." _He whispered. and gently set a towel against the wound. She groaned even louder. Tears appearing at the corners of her eyes.

Dean didnt know much about this girl, except for one thing..she was acting. She wasn't really the tough kid she seemed to pretend to be. She was just a little girl. After a few long moments she had passed out. She looked exhausted and Dean guessed she hadn't a goodnights sleep in awhile. He slipped a hand into her jeans pockets and sneakily pulled out her 'Hello Kitty' wallet. He tried not to laugh, for someone who acted so tough she had a pretty childish taste in wallets. He flipped the wallet open and scanned it for cars. 'Alana Montgomery' One read, ' Trained in CPR & First Aid.' He set the wallet down then contemplated taking her to the couch. All too soon he was dragged away by Sam.

_"Hey, I've dodged prison scentences a gazzilion times because I'm not into gettin manhandled."_ Dean whispered sharply at Sam yanking his arm away. They made their way into the living room where Bobby sat, Dean smirked and dropped the wallet onto the table near all the books.

_"Alana Montgomery, Age 13. By the looks of it, she's a Hunter with a 10 year mark hanging over her head." _Dean stated the facts as if reading a book.

Sam looked at the wallet ruffling through all the pictures. There was a picture of a baby boy on the back in cursive handwriting it said 'James.' Sam wandered who James was for a moment then looked at Dean as he mentioned the 10 years.

Dean only had one year to live and that tears had become two months. _"Maybe she can help Dean."_

"No." Dean said matter-of-factly. "She's a kid."

_"Yeah a kid with a death scentence. Who knows why she got it, Dean! Im just saying that maybe she can help, like you said she's a hunter."_

Dean approached Sam with a brow raised. _"She's a child..I said no." _

Sam went to yell at Dean but was interrupted by Bobby's gruff parental voice. _"Knock it off ya, Idgits!" _He tossed the wallet at Dean and he caught it. "_Whoever she is, she's here now." _


End file.
